Not the same
by Solice364
Summary: Harry Potter the boy who lived molded for the first 11 years of his life is finally offered an escape. He takes it! IN LINE WITH ONLY THE FIRST BOOK! there will be lots of bashing of whom ever I feel like needs it. mentions child abuse/starvation first chapter is a 3rd pov but only that one.
1. Chapter 1

He quickly woofed down the single piece of bread and the water. Pushing the tray back out the slot he prayed, prayed for someone to give him more sustenance. But his pleas always fell on deaf ears.

He heard his aunt in her pointy heals clop her way down the hall and picked up his dishes. He could help but sigh for if this was to be his life why hadn't God let him die. He hoped it wasn't just because he needed to kill Voldemort.

He was supposedly dead…again after there encounter on the third floor corridor.

But the savior didn't think he was. Harry's small form had always been dwarfed by his classmates. He had never grown muscle mass or weight throughout the year not matter how much he ate.

But young Harry thought naught of this because he was still so hungry and still worried over Voldemort.

His shirt rode up from the breeze coming in from the window, showing off his spinal cord where each vertebra was visible yet hidden under a large mass of scars that trailed from his bony shoulders to his tiny waist.

No one had ever asked about them. Not in the locker rooms of quidditich where the boys undressed for the games. Not in the public showers of the Gryffindor house, nor by the school nurse when he visited her. So harry himself thought nothing of them as some abused children do he might of known in his heart it was wrong but without anyone to mention it first he would say nothing.

This summer had been worse than all of the first 11 years of his life combined. And as an observant being that is both of this world and not of his world could tell you he was nearly dead. His aunt and uncle couldn't beat the magic out of him but they might just kill him.

And so this was Harry's life filled with longing for food and drink but denied.

A longing for love and acceptance but he was denied.

A longing to just be normal boy in a magical school and also in this he was denied.

The gods had a plan laid out for him but Dumbledore the old man he was who had been the leader of the light in his own battle against a dark lord thought he knew exactly how to train someone to kill a dark lord. But we all know a very common fact no two people are the same no matter if they are twins or are in two very similar situations.


	2. Chapter 2

Justpucky AngelikRebel alba angelo and Unique Little Freak

You four are my fist followers I'm sure we'll have a nice long trip together so I'll "GET ON WITH IT" ^-^

*******************************************************please read the bottom authors note!

I do not own Harry nor any of his former plot line and any future parts that might mesh up it all belongs to our sweet JK who let her fingers write out of dear friends story….that Im now making his life a living hell….Ah well TALLYHO!

And if anyones OC WELL Harry is now an abused child so yep it else is in shock and doesn't know what to do.

* * *

My glasses cracked breaking my skin. I laid there on the ground till he finished. I shook as he stepped on my foot on the way out.

I grabbed my desk frame pulling me up I stood and for a moment I couldn't help but feel like the broken hero's that stood when they should have been dead from when my 'dear' aunt and uncle couldn't find a sitter for me and were forced to take me with them to the movies.

I felt my left arm hanging uselessly at my side I hurriedly popped in back in biteing threw my lip so the whale wouldn't come back. Leaning on the desk I slowly shuffled over to the window opening it the breeze felt nice on my hot burned flesh, even disrupted through the bars on my windows. Hedwig twittered sadly at me in her cage I held my fingers out to her.

I slumped on my packed trunk which sat under the window. The moon was full and it was a bright night and if I looked closely when my glasses weren't broken like they were now I would be able to see what all of the neighbors were doing which was probably what petunia was doing now.

Sighing I pulled out a hand mirror and tweezers from my desk drawer and started the painful task of pulling glass out of my face. If I got close enough to the mirror I could actually see what I was doing and for that alone I had always been grateful.

After finishing I put everything back in my desk and I layed down feeling my world start to dark I pulled my quilt over my body and shuddering fell asleep.

* * *

It was probably 10:30 at night one night when I sat in my room petting Hedwig when I heard what sounded like a car coming close to the house figuring the Dursleys had returned I huddled under my blankets yet the noise got louder and louder I sat up.

It sounded like it was inches from my bloody window. Peering out I could make out a blue …car? And what looked like two red mops of hair.

"Who's there?" I called out

"Well blimey Harry!"

"If you don't recognize us-"

"Then we mustn't of made a good enough impression-"

"Allllll of last year." One of them rolled out as they finished there sentence.

"Fred and George?" I asked meekly.

"YEAH! Blimey Harry whats wrong with ya?" One of the blobs said as the other one bobbed up and down in what might be a nod.

"Uhhh…well I cant see you. My glasses were broken…beyond repair…and uh. We haven't had a chance to get a new pair yet." I quickly threw together.

I reached out blindly towards the window coming into the light. I felt them looking at me.

"Harry? Your relatives…they don't treat ya good do they. These bars on the windows aren't some strange muggle decoration are they?" One of the twins said slowly.

"I mean there not the best but it could be worse." I replied.

"Harry." The other twin said. "No offense but your face looks like it went threw a meat grater these people are abusive. Why…why didn't you tell anyone." He voiced sadly.

I looked away it didn't help really my shame still dug at me.

"I went to the nurse first day to school she saw my back…where my uncles left his…mark. And she just told me I was in good condition and sent me on my way and when ever I mentioned it to anyone else they shrugged it off. So it must be okay right?"

I looked up at them trying to find some answer in there blobby forms that could tell me something anything about what I felt. They moved a little but I could tell nothing from the red headed masses that my eyes saw.

"Are they home now Harry?" the blob that was shuffling around a bit said.

"No they went out for a movie I don't know when they'll get back they might have even gone for a double flick." I responded softly.

I heard clinking against the bars on my windows.

"Set back Harry this is going to get a little messy." As I moved back on to my bed I heard one of them say HIT IT. And then the walls seemed to vibrate with the force of the bars coming unhooked from there positions.

"What do ya need so you don't ever have to come back Harry."

"Just my trunk and Hedwig." I replied quickly.

"That's it?" One muttered, looking to the other they hurriedly put my stuff in the car not waiting for the Dursleys to come home.

I myself was also Sheppard-ed out when I realized something.

"Wait!" I called pulling out of there grip I fell to the floor shuffling around I found the loose floor boar pulling it aside I pulled out my parent photo album, my cloak , my wand, and my broom stick. Closing the floor back up I was lifted into the car and spirited away.

Hear the sound of a car rushing down the road toward number 4 I smiled at least for now I would be able to eat again my stomach made a loud rumbling noise and one of the twins glanced back at me. I flushed unused to being watched so closely he handed me a box which I brought up to my face a chocolate frog. I smiled in thanks opening the container I snatched up the frog and bite his head off. Yet his body still wiggled and tried to escape….wizard chocolate was weird.

* * *

Yay two in one day done! I really want your guy's imput even if its just to hurry up and keep typing cough *alba angelo * cough who is my first and only reviewer. So I give unto her an option to request any item you want to be inserted into the story….choose wisely!

ALSO I made a movie refrence yay!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter Yes? A welcome to Belldandy55555 and my friends/ kinda beta reader Unique Little Freak.

I griped the steering wheel tighter the Ford purred as we drove through the air. Glancing to George as he handed Harry a chocolate frog Harry beamed before tearing open the package and then bit the charmed chocolate's head off before he stared as it valiantly struggled to escape his eyes dropping even as he bit off its appendages.

I chuckled softly, Harry while an abused child was still definitely a child and was still absolutely fascinated with magic. Tapping George gently on the thigh he turned to me.

"What do we want to do?" I whispered. George was barely able to hear me.

"Why not go home?" he whispered back. So I took up the role of being the smart twin for a minute.

"Think! If Pomfrey knows so does Dumbles and if he knows THEN-" cutting myself off I glanced back at Harry who was already asleep chocolate frog container still in hand.

"Then what?" George insisted.

"Mum won't care what happened to Harry she'll just say 'Yes SIR!' to Dumbledore and everyone wont think another moment on it. And if 'we' are to be his honorary brothers we need to protect him…Yeah?" I said softly still mindful of the sleeping pre-teen in the back seat.

"Then what'll we do mums already gonna go spare realizing we took a joy ride in the middle of the night…especially with dad being so busy an all." He added on.

"You have both of our common senses in your head George use'em while I focus on driving." I reply back, the Ford had once again decided she didn't like the flying addition to her original make up and was going bonkers.

The ride was silent for awhile. Me tapping my fingers on the wheel, of the now happily behaving Ford, trying to think of something or anything to help Harry, but all the people I knew would immediately go to Dumbles or were out of the country on Hols.

"What about…no they are out of Britain. God our parents rule our lives Fred." He spat out.

"They do indeed." I sighed. Leaning back Harry was still out like a light and neither I nor my twin had the heart to wake him.

"Hey FRED! What about people we don't know! It so simple mum and dad were so focused on keeping us with the right type of people. Its blooming obvious who the wrong people are…we just can't take Harry to any big bad death eaters and we're Scott free!" He finished grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"But who George…who and how do we get there?" I sighed feeling more frustrated.

"Remember how mum always tries to keep Snape away from us? And tell us that Spinners End was full of terrible things because he put them there." George said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but return the action, I veered to the right when I saw the sun begin to rise…and for once I hoped he had no similar traits than seeming to float and live in a dungeon like a bat.

Landing had never been one of my better points in driving the flying Ford. We hit the ground hard I even hear the tell-tell screech of metal scratching.

Harry had sat up near immediately, and had been scared out of his wits George grabbed his hand and soothed harry till he was calm again.

"One…or all to go see him?" I asked George, he held up 1 finger and I scampered out of the car as he soothed Harry.

Finding Snape's house was harder than I expected. All the houses in the area were cookie cutter, all of them. At least when we looked for Harry, in that hell of a cookie cutter house, we had a number to generally search for.

I had taken it for a lost cause until I saw all the people avoiding a house back in the corner. It was the exact same pale lemon yellow and had the same age but the wards were definitely strong. Finally I had found it, nearly hopping down the side walk I raised my hand to the knocker when the whole house seemed to sigh before the enchantments fell, there before my eyes an old brick like mansion stood before me. Knocking I hoped he would listen before he throttled me.

Half thinking he was not at home, I was a little shocked when the door swung open and a very unhappy Snape glared down his crooked nose at me. I smiled brightly up at him.

"And what Mr. Weasley are you doing on my property during the only holiday I am to be completely rid of you disastrous hooligans?" his eyes bore holes into my head but I knew backing down now was NOT an option.

"Professor if you knew one of your students was being abused and Dumbledore was doing nothing about it would you help them and keep it from him?"

"Just what are you blathering about boy don't waste my time on silly questions!" He sneered.

"Please Professor would you help?" I looked up at him pleadingly. One thing Georgy-boy and I both knew is if we were innocent and asked innocent questions no one would deny us. Quite the weird talent but useful none the less.

"Alright Mr. Weasley I would but…You better not be getting at- " Snape started to snarl.

"Say no more Professor because my brother and I have rescued such a person and since our mum is so 'Dumbledore would only do what's best for all of us' we cant take him home….PLEASE Snape PLEASE~!"

"ALRIGHT! But Merlin help you both if this is another of your elaborate pranks!" He ranted.

"Thanks so much Snape we didn't know what to do ourselves since mums gonna go spare with us anyway." I trotted off happy to finally have a solution.

Sighing I leaned heavily against the door. IF I NEVER HAD TO SEE THOSE TWINS AGAIN….it would still be too soon.

Straitening I sighed those boys were heathens brilliant heathens but definitely heathens none the less.

"Moona!" I called. She popped in bowing low to me her blue cloth outfit nice and clean the mark of a fulfilled and happy house elf.

"What can Moona get you Master Prince-Snape."

"Some coffee…oh and Moona we'll have some company later so we might need food and drink" Hurriedly bobbing her head, she popped away only to hear a pop in the study a scant few seconds later. Smiling tiredly I happily started sipping my coffee.

Then I head the all too hyper rapping on my door, standing. I really don't want to answer the door but the rapping continued so I went to the door seeing two red heads carrying what I presumed to be the boys personal possession.

"Well? Where is the boy Mister Weasleys?" I stood glaring down at the red heads when I saw a slight shuffle glancing behind the twin who held a trunk was a small brunette. I held the door open as the three of them entered.

"Well who have you blasted boys brought me?" They look to the other before the one without the brunette clinging to him like a leech starts speaking.

"Now you have said you'd take care of him no going against your word right?" Nodding my consent the two twins start the long task of prying the brunette off whom I believe is George he always had a knack for understanding situations beyond his years.

When they finally un-pried him his head hung low and he was practically pushed at me. I reached out my hand grabbing his I could feel every little bone as I moved my other hand to raise his face.

Raising his face up I was a little taken back by the vivid bruising and the large cuts surrounding the eyes when I saw those eyes those eyes vivid strong and much, much duller than I'd seen before.

"Harry?" I asked quietly. He pulled his face away and ran back to George who held him close. I sighed heavily.

"Fred does your mother even know you left?" I ask already dreading the answer.

"Nope although we left a note saying we'd be back soon and took the car to be safe."

I huffed angrily Gryffindors and their stupid rushing off into the unknown trait.

"Well as it's nearly nine in the morning you'd better floo her before all three of us are killed by her smothering."

George held Harry carefully like one does a small child. Holding my arms out to him, I took from him this poor child. While I had caused many of his hardships I'd never strike the boy lest he actually deserve it and I couldn't think of any reason to do unto a child what had happened to his face.

"Mum is not happy at all George she said to come straight home, and even when I told her we couldn't cause the car she just repeated herself so I guess we'll have to leave the car."

"Maybe we should wait so mum can't use the fact we left it against us? No your right what was I thinking she'd…well I don't know what she'd do but have a cows probably in there some where." Laughing together they both looked to me which I normally wouldn't feel uncomfortable with but those boys had just developed a real mother hen look which was quite the strange conundrum but I would dissect that thought later.

I looked down onto the quivering bundle in my arms he was tiny not nearly large enough for a twelve year old boy. He squinted up using his unseeing green eyes. I nearly chuckled but that was not something the dungeon bat did, so I turned back to the twins.

"Since I'll admit you smartly brought him to me tell your Mother you were with me trying to learn to not blow your selves up." The two smiles I received made me want to eat my words then and there but they were already gone…heathens.

I KNOW… WHY SNAPE? Because anyone else would of taken him to Dumbles sooooo Snape it is cause I'm not ready to kill Dumbles off yet.


	4. Chapter 4

So I have decided I don't know how to really do Snape real justice when reacting to a mentally broken kid.

SO I NEED TO KNOW IM THINKING OF GOING DARK WITH HARRY OR GRAY A VOTE WILL BE TAKEN! Good luck to your choice :D

I shivered held by Snape his hands shifted hitting my bruised back. My breathe escaped in a near whispered hiss of the word "_Fuck." _My back arched trying to escape the pain of touch. He set me down not letting go of my body.

"Harry where are your glasses?" He whispered leaning down close to my face. His blurry features slowly coming more into view, a large crooked nose, pitch colored eyes, but a near painful expression.

I turned away Snape was….he couldn't really care he'd just promised Fred to look after me. He'd turn away from me when he finished this job.

"Broken." I let out. Flinching away I waited and waited but the expected hit never came opening my eyes I looked back up to my professor he still looked softly down at me.

"How far away can you see Harry?" He asked. I tried to think up an answer, but I figured saying 'Not too far.' Would just get another wound and where it would go would reopen something else. Shrugging I turned and squinting I scrambled around till I found a chair.

He followed me and as he began healing my face I went into a daze as he twisted and turned me summoning stuff with his wand forcing potion after potion down my throat. My throat moved reflexively to swallow the foul liquid, irritating the open wounds on the outside of my throat.

He worked slowly healing each as much as he could…he was…far better than Poppy had ever been he 'Really' healed me where she had just gotten rid the physical evidence.

He removed my shirt letting out some curse at my chest which I ignored I was a freak and freaks weren't pretty everyone reacted the same. It was why I got up early and took showers before everyone and why I hadn't changed into my quidditich uniform in front of anyone.

Snape grabbed my chin a soft gentle one as his face came back into focus. His eyes held a no expression at all and this I knew how to deal with.

"I need to put you unconscious to see all what I need to fix." He said calmly.

I could only nod as his wand touched my temple and the darkness claimed me again.

And this time I couldn't help it….not that I really wanted to.

I asked my Guardian Angel to never let me wake again.

So I couldn't do anything with this it just sucked but I finally whipped up something.

Hellos to,

Madd Girl, Anonymous, geetac, Koukou Ra-men, Wesker's Redfeild, YamiNoRei, ALYSHA CULLEN, skyefire, Shina-Tsu-Hiko, Belldandy55555, FlyWithMe2Neverland, Chiaro Di Luna E Una Cosa Peri, aoifedb, I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME, ChrisPotter, Alrisce, KayteexRockstar, ellainaparker, Madison Gray, KingslyKnight, PRC123, ncislover1111, AND…Harry-Draco-dreamer.

SO JUST CAME BACK FROM A SHORT VACATION SO IM GOING TO TRY AND NOT LET SNAPE GET ME STUCK I WILL MASTER HIS NON EMOTIONAL HATE , RAGE, AND INDIFFERENCE! :D

So yep. Review?


End file.
